Kinslayer reborn the first."
by Naebler
Summary: Lan get's scared.


p

p"Kinslayer Reborn The First"/p

pBy: Naebler/p

__

br

p Hello again, this is my second post to fanfic. I got some great reviews for the last story. "Kolith Rahl the beginning" so I decided to give it a try again. I know I have some spelling problems, and Lan is a little psycho but there are reasons.br

The first reason, the reason for the spelling problem, is that I don't have my books for reference right now, but mind I will fix the spelling later.br

Secondly, Lan has immense emotion. I know in the books Lan shows little. But I felt he would show his true feelings to the person he has known the best out of the group. And even the most stoic person would show fear if a friend flips out and tries to kill them for no reason. Especially if that friend is the dragon reborn.br

Sit back, relax and enjoy. Please tell me what you think. Oh and read Kolith first, thanks. br

---Naebler/p

br

pCrack! The sound is heard all around the courtyard Lan staggers and grabs his ribs. "Good one, sheepherder." He says in a ragged breath. "I'm surprised it's the first time you actually hit me. I guess you have learned a lot, in the last two years."/p

p"I have learned enough." The expressionless voice says. "Again?" taking the pose of heron on water he waits for Lan to get ready. Positioning him self in the pose heron on wing Lan waits. Then in a blur the two men dance, that is the only word to describe it, each blow hitting the blades of their wooden swords. The rapid succession of each blade hitting is lost to the surrounding watchers, all they see is a blur where the swords should be. The duel continues, blades colliding, sending small splinters into the air. The courtyard is filled with the sound of the two men dueling, it is a battle of teacher and student. Lan had spent his whole life with a sword in his hands, preparing for his revenge against the shadow. Rand on the other hand, had only seen his first sword about three years ago. Yet now he has bested at least two Blademasters, not to mention, Mydraadl and trollics, as well as a couple of forsaken. Lan has had challenges before, men and women who seemed fit to pick fights with a warder, yet he has never had such a strong opponent. Even in practice duels, swords rarely connected with him, and now this farm boy has forced him to retreat and hit him once./p

p"The battle continues, and Lan feels weaker and weaker. Rand's sword had come close a couple of times now, to connecting. In the back of his mind, he could feel Nynavae tensing. Even before Myrelle passed the bond, he could sometimes tell Nynavae's feelings, yet now it was all he could do not to mirror her reactions. She had saved him, he and she knows it. He was dead and she brought him back. Those months that moraine had been gone had caused him more anguish then any know. Being brought back to the present he dodges just in time before Rand knocked Lan's head off./p

p"Rand! What are doing, don't you dare kill him!" Nynavae's shrill voice calls out. Snatching a quick look, Lan sees she is tugging her braid and gone pale. He could feel fear and anger pass through the bond equally. The battle rages, sword to sword and step to step. Lan could barley move his sword in time to stop a neck blow that would surely kill him./p

p"Farm boy! Calm down this is just practice, we're friends remember." That is when Lan notices Rand's eyes and sees an all to familiar look. The eyes of a dead man. In that split second Rand connects with Lan's side sending another _Crack_ throughout the crowd. Bending over to cover his middle, Rand takes the opportunity to shoulder Lan to the ground. Lan lands with a gasp, and is shocked for the first time in a long time, to find Rand's wooden blade sticking sharply into his Adams apple. Lan is hardly able to breath let alone swallow./p

p"My name is not _Farm boy _or _Sheepherder," _Rand says in a peculiar accent "I am Lews Theron Thelemon, the prince of dawn, lord of the morning, The Dragon!" Putting a foot on Lan's chest and never loosening the grip on his throat Rand grimaces and prepares a ball of fire in his hand. "No one ever ridicules the Dragon." With a scream of wordless rage, Nynavae, beautiful, Nynavae jumps at Rand with a club of air in hand. Without looking Rand smiles a dark smile, raises his hand in Nynavae's direction and lets the fire go. It consumes her form and turns her to ash, before Lan's eyes. A tear rolls down his cheek. He feels the death again and a blind rage. Struggling to get up, Lan notices for the first time he can't move, Rand must have trapped him./p

p"I'll kill you Rand!, You just killed one of your oldest friends and my love, I will kill you!" Still struggling Lan, lost in his madness doesn't realize it is wasted effort. Rand pulls his sword above his head and it explodes. In it's place is the all to familiar sword of flame. "Rand Why did you do it, Why?" Lan calls out./p

p"Why? You ask why? Well the simple reason is because, I can. And my Name is Lews Therion." A dark laugh follows and then the world is blinding agony as Rand stabs Lan in the chest./P

br

p"…Aragh!" sitting up, Lan looks around confused. Nynavae is asleep beside him and he is still in his room in The castle of Camelyn. "Just a dream, thank the creator."/p

p"What, my love?" Nynavae asks beside him, sitting up, wrapping herself in the blanket. Funny they had been married for about a year, and yet she still feels uncomfortable unclothed in front of him./p

p"Nothing, I just had a bad dream that is all. I must speak with Rand in the morning." Laying down, he lays his arm on his chest, and gasps, there is a sharp pain, like a…a burn. Lighting a candle Lan examines himself in the rooms mirror, on his chest, dead center is a burn, a burn in the shape of a sword wound. Shuddering Lan walks out to the balcony, to think, letting Nynavae sleep. He was still there as dawn broke and the bells chimed. Dressing quickly, Lan headed for the room Moraine and Thom shared./p

br

pSitting up in bed Moraine, looks to her right. Lying asleep at her side, is her savior, her lover. It is hard to believe that in the beginning she could not stand the man. He was everything she hated in people. Impetuous, mysterious and clever. She sometimes wished that Aes Sedai were the only ones with that trait. She couldn't trust many if any of them, and then the normal people, it was harder still to tell who to say what to. During her time with the 'finns she had learned many things and discovered new techniques in the use of the one power. One of the former, is that the ter'angreal in Rhiuden was right. She and Thom would fall in love and he would save her from the 'finns. One of the later, is the ability to tell peoples thoughts and feelings, well to a limited extent. Feelings were the easy thing. She could only read the thoughts of those she has strong feelings for. And even then it is hard to decipher. She had gained more respect for min and her viewings, now that she had an almost similar talent./p

pLooking down, she is finding it hard to believe that she once thought this man was ugly, with his white mustaches and knurled hands. He was the most beautiful man she had ever known. Too bad he declined her offer as warder, she would convince him sooner or later. Leaning down she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Putting on a robe, she walked to the balcony, and looked down into the courtyard where Rand was talking with Mat and Perrin. Tuon, Faile, and Min were chatting off to the side of the men. Elayne, Aviendha and Birgette were more then likely in the throne room or working on diplomatic problems. Moraine notices Loial walking hand in hand with his new wife, Moraine cannot seem to remember her name for the life of her, towards Rand. Loial and his bride separate, she goes to the woman and Loial to the men./p

pRand had changed a lot, since her disappearance, grown harder, colder. After talking to Cadsuane, Moraine decided to help in her job. To make Rand, flesh once more. Things have changed, for the better and the worse. The borderlands, Camelyn, the Aiel, all the Aiel and Illian were all his. Tear was taken by Taim, and his renegade Ash'aman. The other countries are flocking to Rand as she stood there. The Seanchan and Rand had come to a truce, and alliance thanks to Mat and his new bride, Tuon, Formally Daughter of the nine moons, now empress. He has changed, he has changed things. Chagrin had became a united people, and a prosperous city once again. That was not the only good change. The white and black tower have merged to what it once was. Egwene and Logain working side by side. The red ajah was disbanded, all the sisters asked to leave or become members of another ajah. Surprisingly only one left. After she was stilled and birches. That want to be Amrylian Elaida. So much change./p

pA knock on the door, brought Moraine back to the present. Thom rolled on the bed and coughed, but other then that he remained still. Men, she thinks fondly. Tying her robe closed as she glides to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she opens the door to let in an agitated al'Lan Mandragon. He notices Thom sleeping and indicates he needs privacy. Moraine leads him to the sitting room and locks the door, then warded the room, just in case./p

p"We're safe, now Lan. What is wrong, I've never seen you like this." That was the creators truth, they had faced shadowspawn mobs, armies and the forsaken together, and yet she has never seen him bat an eyelash. Now he was white and trembling slightly. Indicating for him to sit, she does as well.. "What is wrong?" She asks in a sincere voice, hiding her own fear. Anything that would make Lan like this would kill a normal man./p

p"I…it's Rand." Swallowing he continues. "I think, he's going mad, or I am."/p

p"What do you mean?" Moraine asks flatly, this really is troubling news, if either are going mad./p

p"Well, over the last few weeks, I have been practicing with Rand as you asked, testing him, training him, getting him prepared."/p

p"Yes I know."/p

p"Yesterday, he actually tried to kill me. We were dueling, and he hit me in the ribs, the first time. We dueled again, and All was going well until I got distracted and he hit me in the ribs again."/p

p"I don't see what this…"/p

p"I haven't gotten there yet. As I grabbed my side, he hit me with his shoulder, and knocked me flat on my back, where he proceeded to put his wooden blade to my throughout. Through out the practice, I had called him Farm boy and such. Well when he was stepping on my chest and held his stick to my throat he said his name was Lews Therin Telemon. The prince of dawn, lord of the morning, The dragon. He then said no one ridiculed the dragon. He held me down with the power. He held the wooden sword above his head, it exploded revealing the fiery one he forms. If Logain had not tackled Rand then I might be dead."/p

p"I see…"/p

p"Not yet you don't. I went to sleep last night and dreamt about what happened but this time, it was Nynavae who tried to tackle Rand, and she was burned to ash…"/p

p"It was just a dream Lan it was noth…"/p

p"Nothing?! He then stabbed me in the chest with the sword. In the dream." Lan then opens his shirt and revels the tender burn. Moraine goes pale and whispers a prayer./p

p"His dreams, Moraine, attempted to get the retribution he was denied in the real world."/p


End file.
